A Monster Of A Problem
by ShadowSoldierRWBY
Summary: How in the world did energy drinks lead to an indoor blizzard and a human popsicle? [OC from Team CRRM (Chrome) Rhett gets in a little tizzy with our favorite golden brawler.] [Rated T due to an F-bomb.] [Cover pic is Rhett done by Dhurain on tumblr.]


A/N: A little thing my sister and I came up with to show at least a little of the dynamic for our OC team CRRM (Chrome). Crystal, Rusty, and Maize are hers and Rhett is mine. She wrote it and I just did a few little tidbits here and there.

It'd been a long few days for Team CRRM. Rhett couldn't remember the last time he got a chance to nap. They'd had so much homework, then there was the chaos of being friends with Team RWBY. Rhett was a big dude who could store away fat and energy easily, but his teammates not so much. Rusty was the first to succumb to exhaustion. Usually he flirted with any pretty lady he saw, but he couldn't even muster the energy to smile and tip his hat to anyone. He was so tired that, when he managed to drag himself into their room, he just fell to the floor face first.

"This is fine... I'll just sleep here... walk around me guys..." he said with his voice muffled by the floor.

An hour later Crystal was the next to cave in despite needing to still do her homework. Rhett knew she was next based on how she couldn't even hold Grimm Edge properly anymore. Rhett had to take it from her before she just dragged it along behind her on the ground, which would have pissed her off later as that was her baby.

Crystal managed to make it to her bed but didn't bother changing into her pajamas; she was just too tired to care that she'd wrinkle her skirt. Rhett sighed a bit as he watched his two friends collapse wherever they could reach.

"When did I become their parent?" he muttered as he put away their weapons first.

Maize was the last to taste defeat at the hands of the sandman. She lasted for two days with no sleep and Rhett couldn't figure out how she did it. Normally she couldn't even stay up past nine at night, forget attempting two days. He watched the little faunus wander across the room putting away her backpack that held her weapon.

"She looks like she's functioning alright... I mean she's at least moving more than the other two..." he thought as she took off her eared hat to show her red fox ears.

"Hey, I just had a lot of thoughts..." said Maize as she sat on her bed and looked up at her giant partner.

"Thoughts?" he asked, wondering just what was running through her head.

He'd known her for a full semester now and he knew that whenever she had more than one thought, something was up. It could range from a series of computer or scroll pranks, to just deciding to crawl into a vending machine on campus with Ruby being her partner in the theft of snacks.

"What if the world was made of glazed doughnuts?" she asked which snapped him from his own thoughts.

Rusty lifted his head and stared at her in confusion.

"Say.. what?" asked Crystal as she sat up on her bed forgetting her own tiredness.

"You would be like... man that's fucking sweet.. I can't believe the world is made of doughnuts.." answered Maize with this loopy sounding voice.

"Oh god.. she's lost her mind.." said Rusty wobbly climbing to his feet.

Rhett stared at her with uncomprehending ice-blue eyes, unable to form words to what fresh hell had been brought down on them.

"Hey Rhett... what if your hands were made of hotpockets?" asked Maize loopily.

Rhett looked down at his hands then back to her with a look of confusion. "I.. I need my hands... how would I use Cryo and Rime with hotpocket hands?" he asked. Looking at her in sheer worry and confusion.

"Um... maybe you ought to get some sleep now little lady.." said Rusty worriedly. This was the first time any of them had seen her like this and they were worried she needed a psychiatrist.

"You'd probably be the first one to be eaten in survival situations..." she answered nodding sagely.

Rhett looked at the others quickly in panic. "Guys, I am big man with big concern and confusion! What do?!" he asked, so freaked out he blanked on the finer points of grammar.

Rusty shrugged and looked helplessly at his giant friend.

"You're team leader! What do!?" demanded Rhett as he looked at Crystal with wild eyes.

"I dunno! Don't ask me! Does it look like I have a degree in psychology?!" was the squeaked reply from Crystal, flailing her arms a bit as if for emphasis. She suddenly really hated the idea of being the leader of this mess they called a team.

"She's talking about eatin' Rhett... maybe she's gone so darn insane she's a cannibal?" chimed in Rusty worriedly. Rhett let out a loud whine noise and scooted a little bit away from Maize.

"Oh! What if your thumb roared like a dinosaur?!" exclaimed Maize bouncing up from where she sat. The sudden movement made Rhett lift his fists defensively for a second.

Shaking his head and cautiously approaching, Rhett calmly put his massive hands on her tiny shoulders firmly. "Maize... listen. I almost punched you... you're scaring people..." explained Rhett as calmly as he could.

"Namely Rhett.. what with talkin' about eatin' the poor guy..." said Rusty as he watched her carefully.

"This is worse than some of your pranks... you... need.. to... sleep." continued Rhett looking into her brown eyes.

Maize blinked lazily at her partner and nodded as if she understood. "I'm fine. Oh what if you peed out of your nose?" she asked lightly poking his nose with a small, cute smile.

The exasperated polar bear sighed a bit as he stared at the tired fox girl.

"Don't make me do this Maize... don't make me do this." he mumbled seriously. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Do what?" she asked sleepily.

With a quick shove he pinned her to the bed. "Go. To. Sleep." he rumbled, sternly keeping her pinned. Maize began to flail and struggle, she was small but she was scrappy, even in a tired state she wasn't taking this without a fight.

"I'm fine, I've still got homework to do, lemme go!" she weakly flailed under his strength for escape.

"Girl, he's right, you need sleep, I'm sure the teachers will be fine with you missing an assignment or two... just sleep." said Crystal in concern.

"Yeah, it ain't healthy to just keep going and going like yer doin'." added Rusty, watching Rhett try to force Maize to stay in bed.

Maize frowned and stopped squirming a bit, which let Rhett relax a little. "Okay.. I'll stay in bed." she said calmly.

"Good." breathed Rhett as he decided to let her go and cover her up with a blanket. For a moment Maize was silent not making so much as a peep.

"Rhett.." said Maize softly as she rolled over to face her friends.

Rhett froze in place for a moment and took a calm breath. "Oh god what now..." he thought tiredly before turning to look at her in apprehension.

"What if your face was shaped like Vale, or trapezoids, or Atlas and Menagerie?" she inquired in a slight sing-song tone.

"What if your face never saw another cookie again?" he monotoned with his face deadpan. Maize gasped in horror with her eyes widened in fear. "I know where your stash is... and I will get rid of it... I will get a straight jacket and strap you to that bed if you do not sleep!" grumbled Rhett sternly, white brows set in a firm line on his forehead.

Hearing this, Maize quickly dove under her bed, knocking out a black and yellow can of monster energy drink. The can rolled and lightly bumped against Rhett's foot, making a hollow sound, signalling it was drained of its contents.

Rhett stared down at the can then slowly looked to where Maize went. Rusty swallowed a bit as the room felt suffocating with how silent things just got. Rhett looked over to Rusty and Crystal just as slowly as before, then, throwing up his heavily muscled arms, promptly turned towards the door.

"I'm done. Just. Done." he sighed wearily and started to walk away.

Rusty latched onto his right leg while Crystal dangled off his left arm. "Don't leave us with her!" they both begged only for Rhett to shake them off and close the door behind him with a sigh.

Silently he walked along the corridor until he reached Team RWBY's room and knocked. Yang opened the door and promptly looked up when all she saw was Rhett's gut at first.

"Hey, big guy. What's up. Come to... _chill_?" she grinned at him cheesily.

Three groans came from inside the room and Rhett shuddered making a disgusted face at the pun.

"Can I sleep on your floor? Please." he groused, crouching down a little bit so his head skimmed the top of their door frame.

"Huh? Why?" asked Ruby poking her head around Yang's arm.

"Maize is driving me crazy... somewhere.. somehow.. she got her hands on Monster..." sighed Rhett, trying to be precise with the exact problem. The color drained from Yang's face and she began to sweat a bit.

"Monster.. huh?..." she asked trying to act innocent. "We uh.. don't have any room. Ruby's weapon's in the middle of the floor.. there's books every where and Zwei has stretched out. Sorry big guy." Yang promptly tried to close the door but Rhett blocked it with his huge foot.

"No she's not..." muttered Ruby from inside the room. An offended undertone in her voice at how her Crescent Rose was being slandered. As if such a thing would happen where she'd leave it on the floor. Absurd.

"You're all tiny... how is there not any room for me to curl up in a corner? Are you hiding something from me?" he asked with a head tilt as he started putting two and two together, which made Yang tense up a bit.

Blake moved to stand with Weiss and Ruby who could only watch Yang and Rhett in confusion. "I don't know what's going on... but it looks like fire and ice are about to clash... and I think ice is already winning." muttered Blake as she braced for whatever hell was to come.

"Noope." Yang squeaked, popping the "p" and staring up at the polar bear faunus.

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me now would you, Yang?" he asked, staring down at her, his build taking up a good portion of the door frame as he leaned one elbow upon it near his head in a casual manner, making himself appear even larger to the comparatively smaller girls.

"C-can I make two phone calls before I answer? And make a will?" asked Yang shrinking back away from him a bit.

"I think you know I'm already aware of what you did... but why do you need to make phone calls and a will?" he inquired as he stared down at her.

"Because you're gonna hurt me when you find out what I really did..." said Yang backing away even more. Rhett's eyes started to shift a bit towards white near his pupil and starbursting out towards the outer parts of his iris like how Yang's become red when pushed too far. But in a more snowflake looking way instead of just a solid color.

"What did you do...?" he asked with a low growl from his barreled chest.

Quickly, Yang took out her scroll and dialed the first number as she backed up more towards the open window.

"Firecracker?" came Qrow's confused voice over the scroll.

Rhett watched Yang while Weiss was now behind her with Blake and Ruby all looking terrified.

"Uncle Qrow... I just want you to know I love you. And I'm about to die. Don't be a dirty old man around Ruby and I may not have time to call dad. Tell him I love him and not to give away any of my stuff. " Yang rushed out, her hand shaking as she stared at the angry polar bear who was squeezing into their room a bit.

"What are you talking about.. are you okay?" asked Qrow sounding worried.

"I messed up... and death is here in the form of a bear." replied Yang. "Bye Uncle Qrow." Yang hung up the scroll and turned to Ruby. She hugged Ruby tightly against her chest.

"Goodbye sis... I love you. Blake I leave Ruby under your protection. Make sure she feeds Zwei she forgets sometimes. Weiss, try to loosen up more." Yang addressed them all and letting go of Ruby.

"Yaaang!" cried Ruby as Yang moved to face her final moments. Ruby was being held back by Weiss and Blake as she squirmed to help.

"Okay big guy... I'm ready to confess my actions..." said Yang nervously. Rhett stared down at her, snow now gently swirling around him.

Yang took a deep breath to try and calm herself to form words. "I gave her a six pack of monster... to last her a week." said Yang closing her eyes, waiting for the impact of cold.

"You... did... WHAT?!" roared Rhett as the room exploded into cold. Icicles formed on the door frame and jutted in like teeth as Yang screamed and flinched as she was lightly frosted with snow.

"AAAH DEATH IS A FLURRY!" shouted Yang as she threw her hands up over her face.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER SIX MONSTERS!?" Rhett continued to roar as the snow swirled around the room to frost the windows, beds, bookshelves, and covering the girls in white powder.

"Where'd Weiss go?" Blake piped in quietly, looking over to only see a pile of snow where Weiss once was.

"S-she was right here." said Ruby whining a bit.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed the seemingly alive snow pile as Weiss tried to shake it all off of her person.

"Holy shizz you blend in too much!" shouted Ruby in surprise.

A low growl made the three girls scream a bit and promptly hold each other. "O-oh right there's a mad bear in the room." squeaked Ruby timidly.

"I... I was trying to help! She was tired... and I told her not to drink all of them in one go, just one a day, maybe half since she's so small..." squeaked out Yang as she felt her feet freeze to the floor.

"You give her an inch she takes a mile! What did you think she would do with six cans of energy drink!?" The white haired man shouted, his round fuzzy ears flattening back as the flurry swirled with his anger.

Yang opened her mouth to speak then closed it having nothing to smart to say.

"You're intelligent! Use your brain! You could have even asked the cowboy what would happen if you even gave her one!" he continued with his barrage at her. "My team is suffering because of that! Oh god, I left them alone with her..." He froze for a moment as the flurry died down a little for a second with his sudden epiphany.

He shook his head after another moment, remembering he didn't have to deal with it now. "I can't believe you of all people would do that! I mean would you give Ruby one!?" Rhett further inquired and remembering why he was angry in the first place.

"Ah... oh god.. I'm so sorry..." whined Yang as she pictured Ruby hyped up on just one can of Monster. Rhett took a breath and turned to leave before he did something he'd probably regret as he saw the corgi bouncing around, nipping at snow.

Yang opened one eye realizing the snow was calming some. "So, uh Rhett... thought you didn't come to _chill_." said Yang, only seconds later, she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Yang no!" shouted the girls as she said it. There was a burst of blinding white snow and silence as all that could be heard was the crunch of heavy foot steps on snow as Rhett left the room. As it died down the girls gasped as they saw Yang frozen in a block of ice.

"Seems like you need to _chill_ out." grumbled Rhett grouchily under his breath as he left the room.

The girls stared at the door in shock that he made an ice pun. Zwei happily licked on the ice that trapped Yang. The first lick was fine he wagged his tail enjoying it and decided another lick was in order. Only this time he got stuck.

"Ah! Not Zwei too!" shouted Ruby flailing her arms. "Blake quick get some water! Yang, if you can hear me try and melt the ice! Weiss use your weapon to chip at the ice!" cried Ruby trying to save her dog and her sister.

Moments later Qrow came rushing in, weapon drawn, thinking something horrible had happened but froze when he saw the winter wonderland his nieces' and their team's room had become.

"What the...?" muttered Qrow under his breath.

"Uncle Qrow! Help! Hack at the ice we gotta save Yang!" shouted Ruby.

Meanwhile, Rhett grumbled as he walked past his own room hearing the shouts of Team RWBY in the distance behind him. For a moment he contemplated going back to his own room but remembered Maize was probably still babbling about nonsense.

The next morning Rhett calmly went back to his room, having got a good nights sleep outside in a tree.

"Morning team." he greeted as he walked in. Rusty glared up at him with bags under his eyes. Crystal growled lowly as she pulled her head out from under her pillow. Maize, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly. Her mouth hanging open and drooling on her pillow.

"Rough night?" he asked with a stupid grin and a spark of playfulness in his eyes.

* * *

Rusty and Crystal both pelted him with pillows which made him laugh a bit. Sometimes his team and friends were a major headache, but he was just glad to have them.

A/N: If y'all tried to read this beforehand then I want to apologize for the utter mess that first attempt was. Hopefully this fixed it.


End file.
